When Two Paths Cross
by SharonH
Summary: LOTRForgotten Realms crssover. Three adventurers are transported to Middle Earth to help fight Sauron.
1. Chapter 1

The weary travelers headed down the next road. The woman was cursing under her breath. Her two, really three, male companions were arguing slightly behind her. All were leading their horses. 

"How in Tymora's name did we end up in this place?" The blonde man was bemused. One minute they had been on their way to Waterdeep, and the next they were in the middle of some woods. No road in sight.

The brunette man next to him hissed, "You probably did something wrong, now we're all being punished."

"The only thing I've done wrong is listen to you speak constantly!"

She looked over her shoulder, her hands gripping her blades. She was not in a good mood, and the constant bickering was starting to aggravate her more than the usual. Staring at them through brilliant green eyes, she waited for them to be silent, and proceeded to address them in elvish. I don't care who's fault it is at this time. I want to go home. If we can figure out what area of Faerun we're in, we can figure out how to get back to Waterdeep.>

"This looks like no part of Faerun I've ever been too." the blonde said bluntly, causing both of his companions to glare at him. "What? I'm sorry, but I speak true."

The three continued on, this time with no conversation. Andrinor is right, she thought, this is unlike anything I have ever seen. Even the horses are nervous. The woods here are more alive than any I've walked through. The forest is so angry.> she spoke softly, not even realizing the words had left her mouth.

The two men looked at her startled.

There is a clearing up ahead. she told them, put her helm back on, and trudged in that direction.

They came upon the clearing, to find a group of four already there. Two humans, a dwarf, and an elf, who looked just as surprised to see the others, as they were to see them. One of the humans, an old man dressed in white robes approached them; the other three stood behind him weapons drawn.

"Greetings, I am Gandalf the White." he spoke, raising his hand in greeting. He spoke in common, his voice sounding foreign to them. He looked at the three that had been delivered to them for aid. Two were male; the third was in full, plate mail and helm. The person in armor stood around 5'9", and the armor held a faint blue glow. One of the men was around 5'10", medium to slim build, studded leather armor, and a brown cloak. He was equipped with several weapons, and a bladed gauntlet. He had long brown hair, and several days were of stubble on his face. His ears were just slightly pointed, and he wore some sort of pendant around his neck. The other man, the blonde, was around 5'8". He was also medium build. Wearing dark black armor, he also had several weapons. His ears were normal.

Kat looked at her two party members, and back to the man. Tanzier, the brunette stepped forward. "Greetings, I am Tanzier. These are my companions Andrinor, and Kat." he said motioning to his friends. "We are lost, and are seeking to find what part of Faerun we have been transported to."

Gandalf stared at the man, and sensed his honesty. "Faerun? Good gracious me, I don't know of a Faerun. You are in Middle Earth., currently on the Riddemark." Gandalf saw the confusion on the face of the two men. The third figure hadn't made a sound, but he'd seen the hands tighten on the hilts of the blades. "Come, we will make camp for the evening. At first light we head to Edoras, capital of Rohan. You can accompany us, and we will try to find what has happened to misplace you."

The man, Tanzier, spoke briefly and quietly to his two companions. They spoke in a foreign tongue which sounded similar to elvish, but yet not the same. Then he turned to them. "We appreciate your hospitality and offer. We would like to accept."

The group made camp just within the shelter of the trees. Gandalf made the introductions of his traveling companions. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. The armored figure still had its back to them, but had taken the helm off. They could see the ebony hair falling down its back, with small war braids on the sides. So far the person had yet to speak to the group.

"You are human, yet not?" Legolas asked Tanzier.

"I am. I am half elven." he said grinning at the bemused look on the blonde elf's face.

"Does your friend speak?" the man Aragorn asked. He was still unsure of having these people join them. When Gandalf had told them they would be meeting new allies, he hadn't known what to expect. So far they didn't look like they would be too much of an asset. He knew he shouldn't make assumptions, but they had already lost so much.

The brunette gave an apologetic grin to the man, and called over his shoulder, Now Kat, let's not be rude to these people. They are trying to help us. We can find out where we are. You won't be stuck listening to Andrinor this evening.> he cajoled. Andrinor, the blonde, snorted at them. Kat threw a grin over her shoulder and walked back to them.

She was a beautiful woman. The ebony hair, vivid green almond shaped eyes, pert upturned nose, a cupids bow mouth, and very pointy ears. Legolas's mouth dropped open in shock, as did the other people they'd just met.

"You are Elf kind." Aragorn spoke softly.

"That I am." when she spoke her voice was accented, but it had a musical quality to it. "You seem startled by my appearance." she said, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Forgive us; it is not… often that we see a female in armor. Elf kind or human." he explained.

"Yes, well, I've found in battle I fair much better wearing it rather than carrying it." she said dryly.

The brunette, Tanzier, smiled wider. "I fear that was the longest speech you will get out of her. She is a woman high in passion, and short in words."

"What need I words, when my blades are sharper." she retorted.

"What need of blades, when Tanzier's honeyed tongue can do the job?" Andrinor teased. Kat laughed, and Tanzier blushed slightly.

Tanzier held the pendant out, extended on its chain, "This is our good friend Dromlar." The pendant was gold, that of a rising sun.

"You name your jewelry?" Gimli asked.

"Nay, Dromlar is not jewelry. This is the holy symbol of Lathander. Dromlar's body was stolen, and his essence went into the medallion. We carry him with us always." He dropped the pendant back to his chest, and headed off to hunt.

"And he gives us his counsel on all things." Andrinor added.

"Especially when we don't want it." Kat smirked.

The woman, Kat, was busy removing her armor, revealing a slender, muscular body, with high full breasts. Under the armor, she was in a white linen blouse, and brown leather leggings. The leggings clung to her almost as a second skin, and rode low on her hips. She had taken off her boots, and even her dainty bare feet were lovely. She sat down on a log to mend and care of her armor, not really saying much as the two men did all of the talking.

They explained that they had been on their way to a town called Waterdeep, when a brilliant white light flashed, and they found themselves in this forest. They had no clue what had happened, or how to get back.

Gandalf finally spoke, puffing on a pipe, "I was told of your coming. We have need of your aid." He then told the story of the ring, and the events that had led up to where they were now. "We are fighting a great evil in Sauron. You were sent here for a purpose. Of this I am convinced."

Kat spoke without looking up from her armor, her lilting voice seeming out of place. "You say we were brought here to aid your cause against this Sauron? How are we to know that it isn't Sauron who is in the right?"

At her words Gimli shot up off the log he was sitting on. "Listen here, you..." He began angrily; his accent rolling heavily with his words. Before the first words were out of his mouth, both Aragorn and Legolas had one hand on either side pulling him back. Most astonishing though, was that there were two blades crossed at his neck being held by the she elf. "On my beard, I never even saw you move…" he said faintly, noticing that she seemed completely at ease, no expression on her face, no tension in her body.

"Keep in mind Sir Dwarf; I have been brought to a place I know nothing about. My only priority at this time is myself and my friend's survival." she slowly pulled her swords away from the dwarf. Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn were standing as still as statues, keeping their eyes on the woman they had underestimated. "I have no qualms with doing what is necessary for that."

"Why don't you allow me to tell a little story?" A wizened voice intoned. The group looked over to Gandalf, who had not moved an inch, still puffing away on his pipe.

Kat shot a grin at the old man. He was definitely more than just a wizard, she thought to herself, in fact he reminded her of Elminster.

Andrinor and Tanzier were still watching the squabble, tension seeping out of their muscles, pulling their hands away from their weapons. They looked at each other, knowing that the danger had passed.

Gandalf proceeded to tell their new friends of the first war, and the evil of Sauron and the one ring of power. At the end of the telling Kat, Andrinor, and Tanzier looked at each other in astonishment.

"Soooooo, what you're telling us," Andrinor began cautiously. "Well, you're basically telling us that the reason you're having this horrible dilemma now is because of weakness and greed?"

Tanzier looked at Gandalf for confirmation that what his friend was saying was accurate.

"Correct." Aragorn supplied. Kat snorted in derision, and Aragorn looked at her with amazement. "Are you laughing at this evil?"

"Um, let me explain, or at least try to…" Andrinor began quickly, trying to head off another disagreement. "Perhaps it is that we… would have handled things….well, differently." he finished.

"All this trouble over a greedy man, and a high and mighty elf." Tanzier muttered.

"And what pray tell, would you have done differently?" Legolas asked hotly, anger at these people who knew nothing, yet insulted Lord Elrond.

Andrinor smiled wryly, and looked to Kat, "Kat dearest, what would you have done if say, Lord Pygiron had done as this king of men did?"

Kat looked up at the blonde; the whetstone halting momentarily from sharpening her blade. "I would have told him he'd made the wrong choice, and pushed him over the side."

"And Kat, when asked what happened, what would you have said?" Tanzier finished asking.

"I would have either said, he chose to sacrifice himself with the ring, feeling it had altered his judgment forever, or that he slipped off the narrow precipice, and fell to his death." Kat blinked slowly, and resumed sharpening.

All but Gandalf stared at the female in shock. "What kind of elf are you?" Legolas asked in horror. "That such a lie could fall from your lips, or that you would take the life of a man not in control of himself."

Kat leaned forward and looked at the blonde elf lazily, "I am the 'kind of elf' that was called here to assist you because two men were not strong enough to get it done the first time." She put away the whetstone, and continued. "We are the people who will help you to destroy evil. If you aren't happy with this prospect, well, that really isn't a concern of mine. If helping you win your war is what I have to do to get us home, then so be it. You will win your war, and I will happily return home. You need not concern yourself with my conscious, I sleep quite easily with the decisions I've made, and the actions I've had to take."

"You are supposed to be an elven maiden, not some murderer." Legolas spouted angrily.

"Well, that is too bad now, isn't it? I am no elf maid who sits and strums harps, or embroiders. I am a warrior and a damn good one. How is letting the man who let this horrible evil continue less than murder? How many people have died due to this Sauron? It could all have been stopped in one instant. You could be sipping tea right now with your precious elven maids." she stood and stretched. "In all truth, I'd say you should count yourselves lucky. You could ask for no better than what you have now received. I shall take second watch." With that she strode a short way to her backpack, stretched out on the ground, and went to sleep.

"What kind of world do you come from?" Aragorn asked still reeling from the shock of their words.

"Obviously our lands are of great difference." Tanzier told the confused man. "Here it appears you make choices based on the simple fact that there is only one name to your evil. Where we are from, we fight many evils, and strive for honor, but even mere survival comes at a high price. For Kat that price was the loss of her family, and most of her memory when she was very young."

Andrinor added. "In our land it seems no matter how much bad you destroy, or put a stop to, two more nightmares take their place. It is a constant battle, and a wearing one. You should not judge Kat for knowing how to survive. Together we have saved countless people from the evil that threatens. She is hard to befriend, but once friendship is given she will go to any length to help you."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the two groups made their way to Rohan. Kat was silent, only speaking to her two friends occasionally in elvish. They arrived at Edoras, the Golden Halls at mid day. The guards took all weapons at the doors to the keep, but Gandalf was able to keep his staff.

The group entered the throne room, and it was ominously quiet. Kat kept herself relaxed and observant. There were unkempt men surrounding them on both sides, moving almost silently down each hall. They looked like brigands, and Kat knew they would attack. A small weasel of a man, with greasy hair, and pale, sickly skin was shouting at Gandalf, and the men attacked. She didn't even blink as she rammed her plated arm into a man's nose. She heard the sickening crunch, and knew it was broken. The man hit the ground and she brought the same arm down on his head knocking the man unconscious. The rest of her combined group had made short work of the other men, so they kept walking forward. Gandalf was doing something that smelled of magic on the incredibly old man sitting on the throne. The man looked inches away from death. A younger blonde girl had run into the room, and Aragorn had caught her. Kat kept her attention on her surroundings and was startled to see the elderly man growing younger before her eyes.

Everything happened so quickly, and they were outside with the weasel man riding away quickly. Kat watched the body of the young prince being led to the burial mound. The blonde woman, Eowyn was singing a haunting melody, and the king's face was haggard with grief. A flash of memory flashed through Kat's head. Another time, another place, and yet another funeral procession. So many people lost to war; so many people lost because of hate and evil.

Kat knew that her party members thought of her as cold and distant, and she had to admit it was certainly preferable to be so, but there were parts of her heart that ached. She'd seen what the orcs had done to the young man, and she remembered elf children similarly ravaged by orcs from her own world. Later, after everyone had returned inside and argued for a bit, Kat returned to the grave mound. I did not know you, but I shall avenge you Theodred, son of Theoden. she whispered in elvish. She sang an elven mourning song, for some touched deeply by the death of youth.

Theoden, Aragorn, and Legolas stood on the bridge, looking down on the woman. Tanzier stood beside them. "What does she sing?" Theoden asked.

"She sings of loss. It is a song that elves sing for their warriors who died bravely in battle." Tanzier told them. "It is rare to see this side of her. She is normally as unyielding and cold as her armor." He smirked slightly.

Kat didn't look at the group of men as she passed them to enter the hall. Gandalf looked to be preparing to leave. "Where do you go Gandalf the White?" she asked.

"I go to find help, for the people of Rohan are being attacked. The rest of the Rohirrim are heading to Helm's Deep to prepare." He said, and then turned to face her. "I thought it best for me to ride alone, but perhaps I should have someone to keep me safe? We would have to ride fast and it would be difficult."

A gleam entered the girls' eye. "I shall tell Andrinor and Tanzier."

Gandalf was followed by his friends who were firing questions at him, and Tanzier and Andrinor followed Kat.

"Are you sure you don't want to take Drom with you Kat?" Tanzier asked.

She sniffed, "You're just trying to get rid of him so you don't have to deal with a conscious. I have Gandalf the White. With as much trouble as you get into, you should keep Dromlar with you." Most of her armor was already in her bag, she finished stuffing the chest plate into the bag and looked up to find all eyes except for her friends staring strangely at her bag. "Magic." She said simply. She mounted quickly, and they took off.

They rode hard and quick and Kat reveled in the feel of riding without her cumbersome armor. Only taking short stops for their horses, even then they would continue their journey on foot. It was on the second day that Kat was talking to her horse softly in elvish, and Gandalf answered her in like.

You are quite different from others aren't you Gandalf?

Just a little more open to new information. he said with a twinkle in his eyes. We shall come upon the men of Rohan this eve.

And will we arrive at Helm's Deep in time?

I believe we will.

The Rohirrim army met them halfway, a charismatic man leading them. Kat felt the eyes of the men on her, and returned their stares with icy green eyes. Gandalf spoke with the large blonde man, and they turned to head to Helm's Deep. The leader barely skimmed his eyes over her, and for some reason it angered Kat.

They stopped into the fourth day to eat and rest their horses. She was still feeling the stares around her and it was starting to unnerve her, making her sword arm prickly. Why do they stare at me? she asked Gandalf as they sat around a small fire. To calm herself she'd taken her long sword from the scabbard and was sharpening it with her whetstone. When they heard her lilting voice in the unknown language even more of the men stared.

Eomer stared at Gandalf with questions in his eyes, wondering what the strange woman had said.

Gandalf grinned and addressed him, "Eomer, Kat would like to know why your men stare at her."

Eomer was slightly taken aback, and signaled to his men to stop staring. "Forgive them; we are not used to seeing women out in the Riddemark. They normally stay in our cities where it is safer."

"And is this why there are no women in your army? Because of safety?" Kat turned her eyes to meet those of a man leering at her. "If you continue, I shall be forced to pluck out that which grieves me." The man blanched, and looked away.

"Our women can fight if need be, my sister is a shield maiden of Rohan. But women are softer than men." He said as if it made perfect sense.

Kat leaned forward a glint in her eyes. "Perhaps women are soft to bed, and soft to the touch my Lord," she sneered, "but you might be surprised to find that women have more strength and steel running under that velvet skin than most men." Saying this she stood and went to sheath her sword, and pulled her armor from her magic bag. Once again this caused the men to stare, but this time at the bag at her feet.

Eomer followed her quickly. "Why should they fight and die, when men can do so just as well." he asked heatedly.

"Why should they stay home when they are just as capable of fighting? It is because of man's pride and arrogance. I have come across many men, easily defeated due to their disbelief that a woman holds that capability." she hissed. "You are a fool if you think that because a woman is softer it makes her weaker. If anything it gives us even more power."

They left quickly after that, not saying a word. Eomer felt some anger that a mere slip of a girl, albeit a beautiful one, would speak such words to him.

They could hear the cries of battle before the reached the crest of the hill. At the top Gandalf spoke, Kat rode to his left. "Theoden, king that stands alone."

Eomer reached the crest. "Not alone…Rohirrim!" he shouted and the ride began.

All Kat felt at that moment was the battle, it snaked into her being. This is what she was best at. Defeating, destroying, and laying waste to whatever opposed her or stood in her way. The orcs in front of her were huge. Larger than the orcs at home, more like orogs really. Their front line had placed their spears out, thinking to skewer the front line. Gripping the horse with her thighs, Kat drew her two swords. She leaned forward, reaching the line first, and sliced the two spears aiming at her in half. As she passed she kicked one of the orcs with her plate boot, and was pleased to see blood gush from his head as he dropped.

The orcs retreated quickly, and she rejoined her friends. So many of Rohan's people lay dying. As well as elves that had come to fight with men. Aragorn and Legolas were standing near a blonde elf in armor, the light was fading from his eyes, and there was deep sadness in the men. Theoden, Gandalf, and Eomer were approaching. Not realizing what she did, Kat slid from the horse, snatching Dromlar from around Tanzier's neck. She ran to the dying elf, and clutching the medallion concentrated. Her hands covered his bloody wound, and a bright golden light appeared under her slender fingers. A man's voice chanting played upon the wind, and life came back into Haldir's eyes. The wound closed, and all were astonished.

"What magic is this?" Aragorn whispered.

Kat looked up into the faces of the five men in front of her, and Haldir still lying prone. Tanzier and Andrinor stood at her back. "That is the magic of Dromlar, the magic of Lathander the morning lord." They looked at the bloodied she elf kneeling next to their comrade in awe. Scratches covered her face and arms. Blood of their enemy coated her swords and armor. Her normal green eyes glowed with what appeared as rays of the sun. She stood and helped Haldir to his feet. He was still weak, but there he stood alive. She stood and walked to Theoden. "You are wounded. If you'd like we can use this to heal you." She told him.

He nodded his assent, and she touched the medallion to him. The silence was almost deafening, and the chanting came again. This time it lasted but a few moments. "It doesn't hurt at all." He said astounded.

Kat turned and walked towards her friends. She tossed the medallion to Tanzier who clasped it around his neck again, and continued past them to her horse.

"Kat you're hurt!" Andrinor called seeing his friend limp away.

"No, Andy, this is nothing. There are children that lay hurt upon the ground, their blood still leaving them far too quickly. Help them." She mounted her horse and rode for the keep. 


	3. Chapter 3

She was removing her armor in a corner when Eowyn found her. "Your friends told me you might be wounded, and that you told them to heal the children instead of yourself?"

Kat continued removing her clothing. "I have bandages, and I will live." She turned towards Eowyn. The blonde woman saw the dark blood seeping through the linen shirt of the elf maids abdomen. The wound was more serious than the woman said, Eowyn knew this.

"There is a bath drawn for you through that door. Go clean yourself; take care of your wound. I shall lay you out some clothing so we can clean and mend those. Tonight we celebrate our first victory."

Eowyn had found her a gown of green, soft fabric, with silver embroidery. Kat made her way around the room drinking ale along side everyone else. She stopped to speak with Gandalf trying to avoid the table with Eomer, still angered at his attitude towards women warriors.

"Kat, you almost look the lady!" Tanzier yelled with laughter at seeing the warrior in a dress. In truth she was stunning. He was seated at a table with some of the men.

"I would keep that thought to yourself friend. Looks are oft deceiving." she grinned patting the dagger at her waist.

Several of the men had questioned the two newcomers, wanting to know about their world, anything other than think of the future war. Currently Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, Hama, and Haldir were listening. Theodan and Aragorn were nearby listening as well. The two men, who were quite into their tankards at this point kept interrupting each other, and were quite entertaining.

"So there we were on the outskirts of the small village, Andrinor ran into the town and had drawn his crossbow. I was making my way around all the fires that were raging." Tanzier described to his captivated audience. "Kat and Grimval, a member of our group who went his separate way, were on the outside of the fire. Anyway, Andy was having two face six of the nasty wizards, so instead of going around and leaving Andy in the way of danger she..."

Andrinor broke in excitedly, "She came through the flames. Just strode right through as you please. She was quite singed in the end, but she's a fighter. Don't get me wrong, I could have taken them…" he bragged and then burst out laughing.

"You said there was another in your party, why did this man leave you?"

The men exchanged a glance. "He wasn't quite a team player." Andrinor started.

"Yes, he argued with Kat constantly. And it wasn't the friendly arguing that Andrinor and I do. He was very disparaging of elves, insulting. The first time they met he challenged her. You see Grimval was part orc. The man was huge. He towered over Kat." Tanzier said raising his hand several inches over his head. "We're talking taller, stronger, more muscular."

"Broke at least five of my arrows!" Andrinor burst in hotly.

"So what happened?" Gimli asked.

"She dropped him in. He ran towards her, and she took him down. It didn't even look like it challenged her." Tanzier said. "But that's our Kat. Haven't met anything yet that can beat her. Which gives us a perfect record."

"And there was the time a cleric of Loviatar, a nasty God really, believes in pain and suffering, anyway, he'd enslaved children, killed some of them, and sent the others to their deaths."

"Well, we took care of that problem right enough." Tanzier said in a particularly pleased voice.

"After killing him, we inherited the farmland, and we divided it four ways."

"So what happened to the children?" Legolas asked.

"Well, we were fine with just setting them free, however, Kat had other ideas."

"What did she sell them?" Eomer said with some sarcasm. In truth he knew he was not fair to the woman, but something about her chafed with him.

"Oh, no." Andrinor shook his head quite forcefully. "She gave them jobs. They live on her farmland, work the farm, cook and clean. All of the money they make, they keep. She even gave them part of her gold from a dragon hoard we got."

"Ah, but that benefits her."

"How is that my lord?" Tanzier asked.

"Well, the farm will be productive when she goes back to it and retires."

"Retires? On a farm? Kat?" Andrinor choked on his ale. Both men started laughing hysterically. The group looked over to see the woman in questions showing a teenage boy how to hold the dagger in order to do the most damage. Andrinor calmed himself first, as Tanzier kept snorting into his glass. "Um, Kat will only return to that farm to make sure those children, and their children have what they need. Retire, ah, that's funny."

The men looked over to see Kat had moved and was sitting on the floor with small children laughing around her. Every once in a while she would reach into the magic bag she carried, and pull out some small item. Then she would give the item to a child. Some of the items they looked at in awe, and returned, some she told them to keep.

"Watch this." Tanzier said snickering quietly. "Kat, what do you plan on doing when you retire?"

Kat looked over at the table of men, her head tilted to the side in curiosity. "Retire? There will not be a chance for me to retire." she laughed as if he'd made a joke. "I am a warrior, and some day I will come across the thing which even I cannot defeat. When that day comes I shall die, but I shall die as a warrior should. Bravely in battle with my sword sweeping one last blow." she said proudly. Both elves, men, and dwarf, sat quietly reflecting on the words which were spoken with such belief. These people were so different from their own people, and this woman… so much more than a mere elf maiden.

The next day Kat, Andrinor, and Tanzier sat in the courtyard. Really Andrinor and Tanzier sat while Kat swung her newly cleaned sword. The men of Middle Earth were inside arguing about something called Gondor. Eowyn had returned her breeches to her, but she was still mending the linen tunic. Currently she was in a set of older leather armor that she'd been holding onto for a while. It was more decorative than anything else, the pants riding low on her hips, the top cut above her navel, and in a vee on her chest.

Eomer strode out of the great hall right over to where Kat was, he held something white in his hands. "What is the meaning of this?" he yelled angrily.

She stopped swinging and looked at him blankly. In his hands was her freshly laundered shirt. "Meaning?"

"You were injured yesterday, are still injured, yet instead of taking healing, you chose to have it used on others!" He'd seen the ragged wound on her abdomen which as scabbed over, but still looked vicious.

Kat's eyes narrowed. "Dromlar has only so much healing he can do per day. If I chose that the healing be used for the people of Rohan, that is my choice."

"And if you had died?" rage moved like fire in his eyes.

"Then I would have died. I am a fighter, I know the risks of war. Did those children? Those children who were the sons of Tailors, Blacksmiths, and Farmers. The children fighting for their king, and could barely hold a sword? Nay, they did not. So if I am willing to die so that those children may live, so be it." she yelled back. Kat turned quickly, brushing past Gandalf and into the Great Hall.

Eomer stalked off to the other side of the courtyard. Eowyn went to him quickly, "What has happened brother? Why is there such anger in you?"

"I know not." he whispered. "When I realized what the woman had done. This woman who is described as death and destruction, cold and unmoving…. I know not what happened to me. Since I have first seen her I've heard she sang for our cousin, she saved an ally, healed our Uncle, and instead of taking healing she saved our children. The thought of her death, it brought physical pain to my body." he looked at Eowyn. "I know not what ails me."

Days passed without word from Gandalf. Kat stood in the chamber she'd been sleeping in, staring out along the great wall of Helm's Deep.

"Lady Kat?"

She turned to find Eomer in the doorway. "Lady? I am just Kat."

Eomer entered. "Are you well? Your friends said you were staying up here."

"Anxious." she gave a half smile. "I am not one accustomed to waiting for a fight."

"I sense that we will hear soon." he told her, stepping closer to her. "Lady, I…"

She looked at the man who seemed at a loss for words. "Why do you call me Lady?"

He stepped closer and ran his finger down her soft cheek. "To me you are a Lady. One of both beauty, intelligence, and skill." He leaned closer to her, and when she didn't pull away, placed his lips to hers.

Kat was startled that the man who'd seemed to have issue with her was kissing her now, and saying such things. His lips tasted so sweet, and she deepened the kiss. Their passion knew no bounds and they found themselves naked and joining on the soft bed in the room. Afterward, Eomer pulled Kat close and held her to his body.

"I know you will leave when this is done." he whispered, they both lay staring at the flickering of flames on the ceiling. "We go to the final battle soon, and before we do I must tell you I love you."

She gasped in surprise.

"I know I have not known you for long, but I have known you long enough to know what I feel. When you leave to go back to your home I hope you remember me always."

They got the news that same day that they would go to Gondor's aid. They left Helm's Deep and made their way picking up armies on the way. Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn left them to follow a path that was their own to take. Kat stayed with her two friends, preparing for the battle to come, leaving Eomer to his people. For the people of Middle Earth it was the battle that would free them and keep them free. For the people of Faerun it was just one more battle against an unspeakable evil. It was also their hope for home. 


End file.
